beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter VII
CHAPTER 7 It was midnight and Vincent could not sleep. He had a flashback about earlier today of when Jasper had completely destroyed them in that battle. That is too much power for one person. He even said that was not his full strength. I can’t begin to imagine what else he can do. He suddenly heard noise from downstairs. Someone was talking. Vincent slowly got out of bed to see what was going on. Vincent quietly opened the door. He crept down the hall and stopped at the stairs. He looked around the corner and was frightened by what he saw. Jasper was looking in the big mirror on the wall, talking to himself. “I don’t think I should have brought them here.” Jasper was leaning with both hands against the mirror. Vincent took a step closer. Jasper was gritting his teeth and it looked like he was about to cry. “I should not have used that power…it was too much.” He said to himself. Jasper was shaking now. His head rose and he made eye contact with his reflection. His eyes were bloodshot, and the iris itself was red as well. He shook harder now, and ran faster than Vincent thought possible out the door. The door was left wide open. Vincent crept down the stairs and slowly walked out the door. It was quiet. Dead silence. Not even a cricket was making a noise. It was also very dark. He could not see anything except the water and what little light the moon gave. He walked slowly down the walkway. Still, silence. Then he heard footsteps above him. He looked upward and Jasper was now on top of the house, on the very edge. He was crying now. Vincent took one more step forward and Jasper whirled around. He now had glowing red eyes. That was all Vincent could see in the dark. “From six to one, the curse is spun.” Jasper said. Vincent froze in place, and Jasper just stared directly at him, some how being able to see in the dark. Vincent quietly retreated back into the house and ran up the stairs. He jumped back in bed and stayed under the covers for the rest of the night. He soon fell back asleep. It began to rain. The wind picked up as well. On the very top part of Jasper’s house he stood there. He was glowing with a fain t dark purple aura. His Trench coat was blowing in the wind. As he gazed up at the sky, Jasper said, “The Curse begun, but soon they’ll see that the very truth will end with me.” The next morning, Vincent was the first up. He remembered last night, and was hoping it was nothing but a bad dream. He walked down the stairs. Jasper sat at his dining table sipping his coffee. Vincent reluctantly moved toward him. “Good morning Vincent. Did you sleep well?” Jasper said calmly. “Y-Yes. Thanks for asking.” He replied. It must have been a dream. There is no way that happened last night. ''Vincent thought. Jasper continued to stare at him, while sipping his coffee. “Is something wrong?” Jasper asked. “No, nothing.” Vincent said with a smile. “That’s splendid.” Jasper replied. Vincent’s eyes then shifted to the mirror. With the sun’s reflection on the glass he could faintly make out two handprints against the glass, where he had thought Jasper had put his hands last night. Jasper followed his gaze. “Hm, wonder how that happened.” He said calmly as he rose from his seat and left the room. Vincent thought, ''I am so confused right now. Either he is hiding what happened last night, he was unaware I was there last night, or I am going crazy. Jasper returned with a towel and window cleaner. He calmly washed away the evidence. Wanting to start a conversation, Vincent said, “If you have the choice to use right or left rotation with your bey, how come you don’t always use left rotation? From what I saw, Destroyer is pretty much invincible when using reverse rotation. It’s almost a guaranteed win when you do that isn’t it?” Jasper stopped cleaning the mirror and froze for a split second before continuing to clean the mirror. “Destroyer is invincible when using reverse rotation.” Jasper said sternly. “ I don’t use reverse rotation that much because the power of it is great. One, that would be unfair to my opponent most of the time. I hardly ever have a challenge anymore. Second, the recoil of the power is fierce, and could hurt the audience or anyone else standing to close to the battle. Right rotation is fair to my opponent and keeps the audience safe at the same time.” “Oh, okay.” Vincent said calmly. Soon afterwards George and Gage were awake, and they started training for the day. Bench pressing, swimming, and running was the center around their exercise today. What took place last night was never brought up in conversation. That night Vincent purposely stayed up late with Jasper. It was midnight, and Jasper was still sitting calmly on the couch with his computer. Vincent was given a computer as well, and was busy on the other couch researching what dreams like his might have meant. He could not find anything. Then he researched possession and things about demons. Still, nothing went with what he saw last night. When he finally cross referenced Beyblade with Dark power/possession, he found a few results. One was an article on a bey that was called the forbidden bey. Its name was L Drago and it too, had the ability to spin to the left. The next result was a bey battle that had taken place quite a while back, between a guy named Ryuga, and a blader named Kyoya. Vincent put in his earphones as he watched the bey battle. What he saw was alarming. The left spin bey had taken over Ryuga and had turned him into a monster. Similar, to what he saw last night. The battle ended with Kyoya having a dragon shoved through his chest and out the other side. Intense. ''Thought Vincent. The next result was the next battle in the same tournament involving Ryuga and a guy named Gingka. During that battle, Ryuga again was transformed into a powerful beast. This time, Gingka came out on top. ''So a left spin bey is difficult to beat, but not impossible. Interesting. Vincent was lost in the facts and had not realized that Jasper was standing behind him. “What are you watching?” Jasper asked, already knowing the answer. “Some video about a tournament.” Vincent said casually. “I see that.” Jasper replied. Taking a chance, Vincent said, “So you are not the only one with a left rotation bey, huh?” “No I am not. That guy disappeared several years back. There was one other that had the power to rotate to the left. He disappeared as well. Now, as far as I know, I own the last left rotation bey in the world. I may be mistaken though.” Jasper said. “That’s cool.” Vincent said. “How did this Ryuga guy disappear?” “That my friend is a story for another time. It is late. I am off to bed. I suggest you come along as well.” “Right behind you.” Replied Vincent. The next morning was tough for the three bladers. Jasper had doubled the exercise. On top of that, they began bey technique and battle training that day as well. “Vincent, Gage.” Come with me. Jasper walked to the top of the training center to a normal sized stadium. “Show me your tag team battle tactics and try to defeat me and my Destroyer. George, go to stadium A and set the difficultly to well, difficult. I will be there soon to check on your progress. George leaves, and Vincent and Gage ready their Launchers and beys. They set them to balance mode, like they did against Destroyer when in left rotation. They aimed to win and mess up Jasper’s perfect battle record. As always, Jasper was not worried. He set his launcher back to the blue setting and loaded Destroyer. “Lets go he commanded. “3” “2” “1” “Let it Rip!” The Hades twins and Destroyer fly into the stadium and instantly collide with each other. This time however, Destroyer is the one sent flying. “Good, good.” Said Jasper. Destroyer landed and charge towards the Hades twins again. Destroyer’s head on assault was stopped as the Hades twins held their ground. Destroyer retreated and came to the center of the stadium. The two Hades beys charged on both sides and sent Destroyer flying straight up in the air. Destroyer shot back down and attacked the red one on the face bolt with it’s fusion wheel. Red Hades was not phased and threw Destroyer toward the right hand wall, where the Green Hades was to meet it and send it flying back toward the Red Hades. The Red Hades knocked Destroyer into the air. The twin Hades went opposite directions and went up the side of the wall and collided with Destroyer on both sides in midair. They began to fall downward and Destroyer took the bottom of it. Smoke filled the stadium. When it cleared, all three beys were still spinning perfectly. “That almost impressed me.” Said Jasper. Destroyer suddenly charges at the Red Hades and smashed it into the air. The Green Hades Charged toward Destroyer, but Destroyer dodged and The Green Hades slammed into the stadium wall. The Red Hades landed on top of Destroyer, catching Jasper off guard for a split second. Destroyer tossed it off and move back to the center of the stadium. “That wasn’t half bad, you two.” Jasper said. “It ends now.” “Destroyer!” “Counter-Mode!” The energy ring rotated 180 degrees and the eyes of Medusa were revealed. Both Beys froze in place. “Our beys are in balance mode, Jasper. We may have stopped moving, but we won’t stop spinning. You will be the first to sleep out.” Gage called. “Not a problem” said Jasper. “Destroyer! Special move! Gravity Brave!” Jasper commanded. Out of the purple aura Perseus appeared and loaded its arrow. It fired and at the snap of Jasper’s fingers, the arrows separated. Unable to move, both arrows hit the Hades beys. The explosion shook the building. As the smoke cleared, and both Hades beys continued to spin unharmed. Jasper looked disappointed, but not defeated. Perseus fired off two more rounds and still nothing happened. “It is hopeless Jasper, just give up!” Vincent called. “Give up? That my friend is not a word in the Konzern Family dictionary. Destroyer is a unique bey that has the ability to create gravity, and most recently I learned how to take it away.” Destroyer’s Fusion Wheel began to glow dark purple and the air itself began to ripple around it. Suddenly, both Hades beys started to float up and out of the stadium. “If attacks from above won’t work, how about attacks from underneath?” Perseus fired off two last arrows. They slammed into the Hades beys and exploded in midair. The purple glow on the fusion wheel disappeared and the new beys fell through the smoke and hit the stadium floor. Both had stopped spinning. Destroyer was recalled to Jasper. “Destroyer is the Bey to beat.” Vincent sighed. Jasper walked inside to check on George. He was struggling against Prototype. “Come on Capricorn! Push!” Yelled George. Capricorn pushed against Prototype but the harder it pushed, the stronger the magnetic field became. That was the whole point of the exercise. No normal bey could defeat such a training course. Capricorn let Prototype go past and George fell to one knee. Prototype’s spin-strength began to grow, but so did Capricorn’s. Capricorn began to glow red. “Special Move! Capricorn! Steal Darkness!” The red tornado flew into the air and back down on Prototype, causing a big explosion. Prototype gets sent flying out of the stadium and through the wall. “Good George. I’m Proud of you.” Jasper said. “Thanks.” George picks up his Grand Capricorn and walks out. Jasper turns to the computer. I have one more week before Team Excalibur returns to the world to avenge Julian. This Data is very important, we must find our weak spots, and get rid of them. In one week, Team Excalibur will soar into the world and take this championship. It is my destiny…. Category:Fanon Story Chapters